fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Loke
in " "}} |kanji=ロキ |rōmaji=Roki |alias=The Lion (獅子宮 Shishikyū) |race=Celestial Spirit |gender=Male |age= |height= |weight= |birthday= |eyes=Hazel |hair=Orange |blood type= |key type=Gold |owner=Lucy Heartfilia |previous owner=Karen Lilica |days=Anytime |affiliation= Fairy Tail Celestial Spirit World |previous affiliation= |partner= |previous partner=Gray Fullbuster |base of operations=First Fairy Tail Building Second Fairy Tail Building (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Regulus Ring Magic Transformation |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 2 |anime debut=Episode 2 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= |english voice= |key= |image gallery= yes }} Loke (ロキ Roki) is a member of Fairy Tail who was revealed to be the Celestial Spirit "Leo the Lion" (獅子宮 Shishikyū). He is the leader of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. His Key is currently owned by Lucy Heartfilia. Appearance Loke is a handsome young man of average height, distinguished by his delicate facial features and his orange hair. While in his human form, his hair is kept in a mildly short, spiky cut, with spiky strands covering his forehead, and other, longer ones jutting upwards from the top of his head.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 9 As a Celestial Spirit, his hair is much longer, and kept in many more, comparatively larger spikes jutting in every direction, with a pair framing Loke's face; due to another pair of strands sitting on top of his head, being vaguely reminiscent of animal ears, the rest of his hair mirrors a lion’s mane.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 11 It's also worth noting that, as a Celestial Spirit, his teeth are sporadically portrayed as being sharp, in reference to his lion theme.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 12 Loke's hazel eyes are almost always covered by a pair of azure-tinted sunglasses with a thin frame, with one of the only instances in which he was shown without them being during his time as Karen Lilica's Celestial Spirit. While in his human form, his left ear is adorned by three earrings: initially, he bore a stud and two rings; later on, he was instead shown donning two studs and a flower-shaped earring.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 24 His green Fairy Tail stamp is located on his back.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Page 9 Among young girls, Loke is widely reputed as a greatly handsome man, being top ranked as the “''Mage you want to have as a boyfriend''”. While initially introduced as a member of Fairy Tail, Loke wore a green coat with a wide collar, complete with prominent, spiky, brownish-white fur trimming lining the hood, over a light red shirt covered in many flower-like motifs, black pants and whitish sneakers, each adorned by a pair of light green stripes.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 6, Cover Later on, his attire received some changes: his coat was given a more prominent collar, darker in color and sporting some lines vertically going up it, and his shirt was replaced by a darker one, bearing a menacing skull on the front,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 20 with its eyes being hidden by a pair of bands crossing its face; in addition, he switched his black pants to a lighter, looser pair, complete with many pockets reminiscent of small bags, and similarly, donned lighter shoes, each bearing three bands around and before the ankles area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Cover As a Celestial Spirit, Loke's outfit (that he can change using a type of Magic) is radically different, consisting of an elegant dark suit, with the jacket left unbuttoned and the loose pants held up by a light colored belt, over a lighter shirt with a zebra-striped tie (portrayed as plain red in the anime)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 32 around the neck, plus dark shoes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 11-12Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 20 When he appeared to defend Lucy from Bickslow, his fingers were also adorned by two more rings other than the one he uses to cast his Magic: one of them bearing an "X''" shape, the other plain with both having edges in relief.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 3 As Gray Fullbuster’s partner during the S-Class Trial, due to the heat of Tenrou Island, he donned a green T-shirt inscribed with “''Manage” on the chest area, mildly loose, light plus fours, and light sandals.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Page 3 Personality Loke is very flirtatious with attractive women, being fourth ranked as The Wizard I'd Like To Be My Boyfriend Rankings of the Sorcerer Magazine.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16, Limited Edition: World Sorcerer Express When he tried flirting with Erza Scarlet, he nearly got himself killed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10 Early during his time in Fairy Tail, a troupe of girlfriends was consistently around him. Whilst being glamorous, he does not take kindly to those who abuse or take advantage of women. He is very loyal to his friends; in order to protect Aries from Karen Lilica's abusive treatment, he stayed in the human world for a long period of time, despite how harmful it is to Celestial Spirits. He has also shown great obedience to his owner, Lucy, willing to follow her commands without question or hesitation. Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 10 History Loke (then known as Leo the Lion) was contracted to the Blue Pegasus Celestial Spirit Mage Karen Lilica. Karen was an abusive master to his fellow Celestial Spirit Aries, often mistreating or directly hurting her. Once, she even used her as a shield against attacks.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 7 Just as his owner was about to sentence Aries to seven days imprisonment in the human world, which is thought to be fatal to Celestial Spirits, Leo appeared in her place. Due to Karen's wicked and abusive nature, Loke demanded that the contracts with him and Aries be terminated and that he would stay in the Human World until she did so, thus rendering Karen unable to summon any other Spirits. He easily resisted Karen's attempts of forced closure of his gate by using his own Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 12-13Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 15 By staying in the human world, Loke prevented Karen from summoning any other Celestial Spirits for combat, thus taking away her ability to perform jobs.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 14 Karen made several attempts to persuade, beg, trick, and force Leo into returning to the Spirit World, all of which he refused, much to Karen's anger, causing her to beat him up.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-16 After three months in the human world, Leo eventually grew accustomed to his new environment. Believing that Karen had been punished enough, he decided he would forgive her, and should Karen abuse Aries again, he could simply defend his friend once more. However, he soon learned that Karen, in desperation, had attempted to complete a job without her Celestial SpiritsFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 12 and had been killed by another Celestial Spirit Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 3 For violating his contract with Karen and inadvertently causing her death, he was forbidden to return to the Celestial Spirit World. Soon after, Leo disguised himself as a human named Loke, and joined the Fairy Tail Guild as a Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 2 Synopsis Macao arc Loke is first shown to be flirting with some women. When Natsu ends up brewing up a fight, he comments that it's noisy, and tells the women that he'd join the fight, which makes Lucy say he corrupted his own image in her eyes. When Gray Fullbuster asks to borrow Lucy's underwear, Loke comments that they have no grace and takes Lucy to a different area.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 12 As he is about to use his Magic to end the fight like everyone else, he is stopped by the guild master, Makarov.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 13-14 Makarov also reads off charges against Loke for flirting with Council Member Elder Rage's granddaughter; and a talent agency charged the guild for damages as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Page 19 Lullaby arc Loke spends time in the guild hanging around Gray, and also flirting with Lucy yet again. However, the moment he realizes that she is a Celestial Spirit Mage and runs away, Mirajane Strauss states that he must have had a bad experience with one in the past. Later, he runs back to the guild to inform Natsu and Gray that Erza has returned.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Pages 7-9 Mirajane also says that Loke had tried flirting with Erza and had nearly gotten himself killed as a result. He just stands away from Erza, sheepishly murmuring that he might go home.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 10, Page 14 During Natsu and Erza's battle, he is seen among the crowd, alongside Reedus, as a messenger from the Council arrives to arrest Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 22, Page 19 Phantom Lord arc When Makarov declares war upon the Phantom Lord Guild due to the attacks on Levy McGarden, Jet and Droy, Loke is at the front of the fray when they smash into Phantom Lord's guild hall and attack the members, alongside Cana Alberona.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 8-9Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 11 Due to the shock of Makarov losing his Magic Power, and thus, their dramatic decrease in strength, Fairy Tail is forced to return to their guild hall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 3 However, Natsu is able to retrieve Lucy and as she is brought to tears by something the Dragon Slayer said, Loke watches from afar with a worried expression.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 9-10 Without warning, the behemoth six-legged Phantom Lord guild hall appears and fires its extremely powerful Jupiter cannon at Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 16-19 Erza, using her Adamantine Armor, manages to stop the attack, giving them a fifteen minute window to destroy the cannon before it is reloaded.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 2-8Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Page 11 Natsu volunteers to destroy it as Cana affirms that she and everyone else will hold the front-line against Jose Porla's Shade Troopers.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 52, Pages 13-14 When the Jupiter cannon and later the Abyss Break are stopped, Loke rushes to Lucy's hiding place, only to find the Celestial Spirit Mage missing and Reedus Jonah defeated. He admits that he knew this would happen and tearfully blames himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 11-12 In the end, with Phantom Lord finally defeated, Loke searches for and finds Lucy's Keys. He gives them to Gray, asking if he could return them in his stead. He seems oddly nervous and when Gray asks him if he wants to come to Lucy's house, he refuses, saying that he has had bad experiences with Celestial Spirit Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 13-15 Loke arc Team Natsu chances upon Loke after finishing a mission in Balsam Town ahead of their schedule. He shares pleasantries with them, until he sees Lucy, when, after mumbling some excuses, he immediately runs away.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 4-5 Later on, when Lucy, unable to keep up with the intense pillow fight her team has engaged in, heads out for an evening stroll with Plue and Happy, Loke saves her from a duo of rogue Mages who were attempting to kidnap her. He states that they were notorious for preying on young women and that it is his job to capture them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 10-16 As a thanks for saving her and for finding her Keys, Lucy treats Loke out to a local bar. Loke first sits as far away from her as possible and refuses to answer Lucy's question on why he was being so wary of her just because she was a Celestial Spirit Mage. As she gets up, believing their conversation is over, Loke grabs her hand and embraces her, confessing that he does not have much time left.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 16-20 Realizing that he does not want Lucy to get involved with his problems, he passes it off as a joke, and a mere pickup line. This gravely upsets Lucy, and she slaps him and storms off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 2-6 The next day, Loke's girlfriends are at the guild, upset that he has broken up with them and are looking for him, confronting Lucy when Mirajane calls out to the latter for help, which results in them thinking that Lucy is the reason Loke left them. Lucy is suspicious of what he told her the night before, and summons Crux to do a search on him, finding out about Loke's history and his former contract with Karen Lilica. Gray then bursts into Lucy's room, saying that Loke had quit the guild and disappeared. Lucy decides to go look as well, thinking she might know where he is.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 9-18 Lucy heads to Karen's grave, where she finds Loke. She tells him she is now aware that Loke is the Celestial Spirit Leo the Lion, and asks him why he still remains in the human world. Loke admits that he could not go back to the Celestial Spirit World, and has been stuck in Earth Land for three years now, and could no longer remain there. He then reveals that the reason for his banishment was that he had killed his previous owner, Karen Lilica.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Pages 18-24 As he finishes explaining everything about his past, Loke gradually begins to disappear and bids Lucy goodbye, asking her to tell Fairy Tail that he is sorry.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 2-20 She attempts to save him by calling for his Gate to open and Loke begs for her to stop. He says he deserves such punishment, as it is the rules of the Celestial Spirit World. Lucy, however, argues that she will change the rules, and tries to forcefully bring Loke back by using her own Magic. At this, the Celestial Spirit King himself appears before the two. The Spirit King explains that although Loke did not directly kill Karen, his actions indirectly caused her death. In an attempt to convince the Spirit King otherwise, Lucy summons all of her current Gold and Silver Spirit Keys, stating that saving your friends is not a sin. It amazes Loke that she is able summon so many at once, since it requires a huge amount of energy, although they quickly disappear. The Celestial Spirit King, seeing Lucy's resolve to save her friend, allows Loke to return to the Spirit World since he realizes Loke only disobeyed Karen for the sake of Aries. In exchange, however, Loke must atone for his sins by serving and protecting Lucy. As Loke bids his farewell, his Key materializes, and he hands it to Lucy as a token of his gratitude.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 2-19 Tower of Heaven arc Events take place in '''Tower of Heaven Arc' in the manga but Loke Arc in the anime.'' Loke reappears at the guild's makeshift bar, surprising Natsu, Happy and Gray after revealing that he is a Celestial Spirit who looks human, much like Virgo. When asked what spirit he is, Lucy reveals that Loke is Leo the Lion, much to Happy's delight to the point that he drools on his shoulder.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 2-3 After Loke gets a bit too flirtatious with Lucy, she nearly closes his gate, but he stops her, saying that he has something to give them first: tickets to a hotel and resort, as a gift to express his gratitude.Fairy Tail Chapter 75, Pages 2-5 Fighting Festival arc When Laxus organizes a tournament to find Fairy Tail's strongest Mage, Lucy engages in a fight with Bickslow. Before Lucy is finished off by Bickslow's strongest attack, Baryon Formation, Loke rushes in without even being summoned, and saves her in the nick of time. Loke appears to have a totally different look from before, with his hair extended into fashion reminiscent of a lion's mane, and a black suit. Loke states he has come to fulfill the promise he made to Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Pages 19-21 Bickslow mentions that he always had a feeling Loke was a Celestial Spirit; Loke responds that hurting his owner is something he can never forgive. Bickslow laughs and reminds Loke of the fact that he's never once beaten him in a fight. Loke orders Lucy to stay back, however, Lucy refuses and states that Celestial Spirits aren't shields and that she will fight together with Loke. Happy whispers that "they're a cute couple", making Lucy yell at him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 2-5 Loke initially manages to gain the upper hand against Bickslow, before the latter unleashes his Figure Eyes, compelling his opponents to close their eyes. Loke and Lucy are then overpowered, before an idea strikes Loke, and he tells Lucy to trust him. Employing Lion Brilliance, Loke momentarily blinds Bickslow, allowing an opening for Lucy to attack. Eventually, Lucy entangles Bickslow with her whip and Loke finishes him off with Regulus Impact, knocking Bickslow out in one hit. Later on, he makes a light saying "I Love Lucy", to which Happy whispers that he likes her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 16-19 After Lucy falls down exhausted, due to summoning two Ecliptic Zodiac Keys in rapid succession, Loke returns her Keys and says that he will always be there when she needs him. He later makes a brief appearance at the guild with Lucy as everyone celebrates and recovers, where Happy, now accompanied by Bickslow, teases the two.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Page 7 Oración Seis arc Loke makes his appearance after Lucy summons him in a desperate attempt to defeat Angel. However, Angel responds by summoning Loke's friend, Aries.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 143, Pages 19-20 Lucy, not wanting them to fight, tries to close his gate, but Loke refuses to go back because it's his duty to serve his owner, and so decides that he has to fight Aries. Aries agrees, and says she has to fight her owner's enemy as well. Angel is surprised to see them fighting, and says that with Loke as the opponent, Aries won't stand a chance. Angel summons Caelum, a Celestial Spirit that takes the form of a cannon, and shoots both Aries and Loke through the stomach. Loke tells Lucy he's sorry as both he and Aries fade away to the Celestial Spirit World to heal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Pages 2-7 Edolas arc When Lucy tries to summon Loke to battle with some soldiers in Edolas, Virgo appears instead, stating that Loke is out on a date.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 173, Pages 13-15 After this, during the battle with the Edolas Royal Army, Lucy summons him once again, and they begin fighting after he apologizes for being late. Despite going all out, Loke and his allies are still overpowered and almost defeated, with Lucy falling to the ground, and Loke and Gray being flung away by the Legion reinforcements.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 192, Pages 12-15 When the members of Fairy Tail's Edolas counterpart come to help, Loke is clearly happy to see two Lucys. Lucy Ashley later comments amidst the battle that Loke and Lucy look like a couple. Loke then decides to try and flirt with Edolas Lucy, only to be told that she hates playboys.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 193, Page 2 Tenrou Island arc After the candidates for the S-Class trial are announced, Loke appears with his old hairstyle and tells Lucy that he must suspend his contract with her during the trial, as he is Gray's partner. He assures Lucy that he is sustaining his presence with his own Magic, so her own Magic will be unaffected, and also explains to her that the suspended contract means she will be unable to summon him. When Elfman asks him how he's still considered a Fairy Tail member, Loke reveals his Fairy Tail mark on his back, saying that he's still a Fairy Tail Mage and will fight to make Gray an S-Class Mage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 9-10 When the ship the group is on arrives at Tenrou Island, both he and Gray are stuck on the ship due to Freed's runes, but are released along with the other contenders after five minutes.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 10-14 Later, they enter a battle route leading to Mest Gryder and Wendy. Amazingly, they manage to defeat both of them easily. While moving on, Gray ponders on Mest's strength and asks Loke who his partner was last year; to his frustration, Loke realizes that he cannot recall any memories about Mest, and his very existence appears hazy to both of them. Loke and Gray are interrupted from their thoughts after seeing the other couples that passed the first round of the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 9-20 They later converge with those who passed the first part of the exam, along with Makarov, who informs them of the 2nd part of the exam, which involves finding the resting place of Fairy Tail's first guild Master on Tenrou Island.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Page 3 He and Gray are later seen following Cana and Lucy discreetly, with the latter appearing to have some sort of epiphany concerning the location of Mavis Vermilion's grave. They opt to have the two girls lead them to their target, and Gray tells Loke that the second part of the exam is also about 'greed'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 210, Page 14 Later, the two of them gaze up into the sky as the signal flare that Erza fired illuminates the atmosphere above Tenrou Island, as a sign to get ready for battle. Gray prevents Loke from telling Lucy and Cana that they intentionally followed them, and the two suggest that the four of them head back to the emergency meeting spot, with which Cana and Lucy hesitantly comply.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 213, Pages 3-4 Along the way, they see numerous bubbles in the air, which Grimoire Heart members promptly come out from and confront the group.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 215, Pages 12-14 The four easily dispatch most of the members in their vicinity, but the remaining members suddenly vanish, and Caprico reveals himself, saying that he alone would suffice in taking them down. Loke is surprised about seeing him.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 15-16 As the fight begins, Loke almost immediately takes a kick to the head by Caprico.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 218, Pages 11-12 After realizing that there are 6 other members of the Seven Kin of Purgatory on the island besides Caprico, Loke tells his guild mates to head off and face the rest of them. He also explains that the reason he should fight alone against him is because of his Magic, Human Subordination, which weakens humans. When he transforms back to his original form, he reveals Caprico's identity as the Celestial Spirit Capricorn the Goat, which surprises Cana and Gray, and makes Lucy somewhat sad. After he tells Lucy to leave, he enters his battle with Capricorn, while asking how long it's been since his disappearance. Although he manages to get a powerful attack in, Capricorn manages to surprise him with an ability he didn't originally have since he is no longer the summoned, but the summoner. Loke receives a major wound from Capricorn's summoned subordinate, San Jiao Shin. Capricorn reveals that he knew that Loke asked for a one on one fight in order to protect Lucy, his owner. Loke recalls Lucy's parting words, and Caprico is reminded of Layla Heartfilia's last words to him. When Caprico becomes enraged, Loke realizes that Caprico has become aware of the fact that Lucy is the daughter of Layla Heartfilia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 9-21 Caprico tries to kill Lucy with his human subordinates, but Loke prevents all of his attempts to do so. Loke states that according to Crux, Caprico had made a contract with Layla 20 years ago, leading him to believe that Caprico should now belong to Lucy. "Caprico" then reveals that he is actually a Human spirit in Caprico's body, who used Human Subordination Magic on a Celestial Spirit and by that, broke the Taboo, which fused him with Caprico. After that, he reveals that he intends to do the same to Loke, because Caprico's body was seriously injured; indeed, he successfully does fuse with Loke. However, before that, Loke managed to give his Regulus power to Capricorn so he could help him. Together, the Celestial Spirits defeat Zoldeo and return to their world to heal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 2-20 Key of the Starry Sky Arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Loke celebrates Lucy and her friends' return from Tenrou Island when Virgo brings them to the Celestial Spirit World, and he greets his owner by asking her to run into his arms again. As they eat and celebrate, Gray asks Loke how he has been, and Loke apologizes to him about the test. Later on, while Lyra is singing a song, he dances with Levy, Natsu, Aries and Scorpio. Before Lucy and her friends return to their world, he tells Lucy that he will go to the guild to see her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Pages 8-18 During the Grand Magic Games, as Lucy and Yukino are nearly incinerated by lava underneath the Mercurius palace, Loke appears in the underground with Horologium, having freely passed through the gate along with the latter. Apologizing for taking a long time to arrive, Loke returns Yukino and Lucy's gate Keys back to them, telling the latter that the stars are back on her side. With both Lucy and Yukino, Loke prepares to fight Uosuke as the twelve zodiac spirits are now finally together, stating that it's time for a counterattack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 309, Pages 17-19 When Loke states that the time to counterattack has arrived, Lucy and Yukino prepare themselves to fight.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 4 Yukino rapidly summons Pisces in a different form, and Loke ogles at the mother, telling Lucy that the mother's appearance can make someone forget she has a child.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 6 After Lucy defeats Uosuke, Loke carries Arcadios, as the three find the other Fairy Tail Mages on the other side of the wall Aquarius previously destroyed with her Water Pillar. He watches as Natsu threatens the enemy, demanding them to tell him the whereabouts of the exit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 310, Page 20 While Loke and the other Mages try to find the exit, Mirajane asks him how he managed to find them, and Loke answers that he just had to jump down. When Yukino asks him how Arcadios is, Loke, who is carrying him, replies that he is fine, but it is surprising that he survived the lava beneath his feet. Soon, a hooded figure appears in front of Loke and the other Mages.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 311, Pages 2-4 As the hooded person begins crying in front of them, asking for their strength, Loke recognizes her even before she ultimately removes her hood.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 312, Page 24 Loke and the others recognize Lucy in the other woman's face, and when they ask how this can be, she says that she came from the future, shocking them. Loke is still in disbelief even after the revelation, but after the other woman collapses, the group decides to first move out of the prison and shoot the signal, informing the other members of Fairy Tail that Lucy is now safe.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 313, Pages 3-6 A while later, they realize they are lost and Loke says that he never really expected this to happen. He catches Lucy looking at her future self and tells her not to worry so much about it. Lucy agrees, and then Loke says that he will keep on loving her even if there are two of them. Suddenly, the Lucy from the future stirs and everyone immediately turns to her. When she asks where she is, Loke replies that the must be in a dining room. She then remembers that they are going to be captured again. When Natsu and Mirajane say that this is impossible, she explains that, in her timeline, because they passed Eclipse, they couldn't use their Magic, hence they got captured. When Wendy asks the future Lucy why she came back to the past, she says that she intends to change the worst future, confusing the lot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 16-19 Loke is shocked to hear from Future Lucy that in the future, a flight of Dragons will attack the country. He listens as Lucy from the future indirectly reveals that they will die. When asked about the Eclipse, she reveals that she arrived on the fourth of July, prompting Loke to note the short time period, as Mirajane sates that she thought the Eclipse could take a person further in time. She tells them to meet Jellal, who should be thinking of a strategy, and the others by an underground passage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Pages 6 Leading the group through the underground, future Lucy accidentally runs the group straight into the Royal Army, who proceed to attack them. Stating that they are fine as long as they still have their Magic, Loke and the group attack the soldiers and take almost all of them out, prompting the army to call for the anti-Mage unit.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 318, Pages 2-5 Even after its arrival, Loke continues to battle with no issues.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 13 Loke, alongside Natsu, defends himself against the Royal Army with his Regulus Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 317, Page 2 Loke continues to fight off the Army and Garou Knights, who have reappeared, with Wendy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 321, Page 9 Eventually exhausted, Loke says that they are no match for their opponents,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 6 but soon their opponents vanish due to an intervening shadow and Loke feels an unknown presence nearby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 17 The shadow manifests as a man claiming to be Rogue from the future,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 323, Page 20 causing Loke to wonder if he took care of the soldiers to help them.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Page 5 Loke listens as Rogue explains that in his future, the Dragons rule the world and so he came back to allow Eclipse to go forth. As Rogue states that Lucy was the reason Eclipse did not work due to her closing it, Loke can only watch as the attack meant to kill her is taken by Lucy's future counterpart, killing her instead. As he aims another attack at Lucy, Loke sees an angry Natsu attack Rogue, claiming he will protect the future.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 324, Pages 6-19 As Natsu begins fighting and instructs Lucy to leave, Loke takes her by the arm and pulls her away, telling her to leave the fight to Natsu. Rogue attempts to attack but Natsu prevents him from doing so, allowing Loke and the others to get Lucy to safety.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Pages 2-4 Soon after escaping, the group heads outside to find Eclipse being opened. Due to Magic being unusable near the device, Loke is forced to return to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 9 Later, when Lucy fails to close the Eclipse Gate on her own, Yukino comes to help and they summon all 12 Zodiac Spirits, one of them being Loke. He and the rest of the Spirits then use their Magic Power to push the door and successfully close it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 328, Pages 6-9 Sun Village arc Some time later, Lucy is forced into a confrontation with a group of treasure hunters from the Sylph Labyrinth Guild. During this battle, Loke arrives and manages to track down the sniper firing upon Lucy, Wendy and Flare. Upon successfully locating Drake the sniper and appearing behind him, Loke tells him he's been discovered and promptly punches him off the cliff on which he was perched, sending him flying towards Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 347, Page 17 Tartarus arc As the members of Fairy Tail contemplate the actions they should take in response to Tartarus attacking and wounding Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, they also realize that the ex-members of the Magic Council are being targeted by the Dark Guild. Worried, they decide to find the ex-members before Tartarus and offer them protection, though are unaware of where they live. Hearing their predicament, Loke comes forth, stating that he knows the location of four of the members; when Wendy asks how, he silently whispers something into her ear that causes her to blush. With Loke having given them the locations, teams are formed and Fairy Tail splits up to go find the Council members. When Wendy and her team arrive at Michello's house, his beautiful granddaughter greets them, causing Wendy to blush again when she notes the woman and Loke were once together.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 359, Pages 10-19 Soon enough, Lucy and the other Fairy Tail Mages are quickly evacuated from the guild via Cana's Card Dimension due to an impending explosion Tartarus sneakingly sends the fairies in form of a Lacrima. Once they reach Cube, Cana releases everyone from the cards in order to counterattack against Tartarus' forces.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 371, Pages 7-12 Loke is consequently summoned by Lucy, dully defeating several opponents whilst standing next to the latter.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 13 As the war continues, Loke's attention turns to Erza, who probes a massive hole within Cube.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 372, Page 17 Some time later, Mard Geer uses Alegria to transform Cube into a giant floating beast, trapping all of the Fairy Tail members in the transformation process aside from Lucy. As the Celestial Mage tries to move throughout the Tartarus headquarters, she is hunted by the members, who have been promised a reward for her murder. As she runs, she is hastily attacked by both Torafusa and Lamy and summons Loke, who immediately faces Torafusa to protect her. Struggling to fight off the member of the Nine Demon Gates, Loke worries that Lucy will soon run out of Magic power trying to keep two gates open, and tries desperately to end his battle as soon as possible. However, as he fights, Jackal also appears and begins to attack Lucy with his Curse, frightening Loke as he sends Lucy flying into a pool of water. Watching and praying for Lucy's safety, Loke is shocked when Lucy suddenly pulls out Aquarius' key and moves to summon her too. Marvelling that the already exhausted Lucy would even try to open another gate, Loke watches as Lucy collapses, Aquarius coming forth to battle in her place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 383, Pages 11-19 Loke tells Lucy that it's enough and for her to close one of their gates, but before he can react Jackal appears behind him and Virgo. Loke is then defeated by one of the Demon's explosions and forced to return to the Celestial Spirit World.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 384, Pages 4-6 Magic and Abilities Regulus (王の光 Regurusu): A type of Ring Magic related to his Celestial Spirit powers which allows him to produce the element of light from his body, Regulus is mainly used to boost Loke's melee performance, empowering his physical attacks with wakes of destructive light, which are produced from his unarmed blows in a fashion similar to a lion clawing at its prey.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 7-8 Light can also be employed in other ways, with Loke being capable of emitting it in vast amounts, enough to cover a wide area,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 14-15 and shape it into various forms.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 17-20 To activate this skill, Loke was initially shown bending his right arm, with the clenched fist pointed towards the sky, and grabbing its bicep with his left hand, before chanting out "O '''Regulus'... Grant me your strength!".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 6 Later on, Loke is only shown taking on the stance without actually chanting the incantation.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 13 *'Lion Brilliance' (獅子光耀 ''Shishikōyō): One of his most powerful spells, Lion Brilliance is initiated by Loke taking on his casting stance. This lets out a large amount of light from his body, covering a wide radius. This bright light can be used to momentarily blind opponents, forcing them to lower their guard, while seemingly leaving allies unaffected, allowing them to maneuver freely while the spell is active.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 16 An offensive, seemingly more powerful variation of this move exists, in which the light produced by Loke's body is capable of striking opponents down, as shown from him taking out several armored knights in a moment through its use. While using Lion Brilliance this way, Loke assumes his usual stance, but doesn't call out the spell's name.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224, Pages 4-5 *'Regulus Impact' (獅子王の輝き Regurusu Inpakuto): Arguably Loke's most powerful melee move seen so far, he performs this spell by gathering light on his open right palm and then clenching his fist to punch the target. When this punch connects, a large lion's face materializes from light and strikes the target, blasting it away with great force. This spell is strong enough to defeat Bickslow in one shot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 17-19 *'Regulus Punch': Loke punches his target with his fist covered in a large mass of light, taking on the shape of a vertical elongated oval, to enlarge the striking area. This move is powerful enough to send an opponent like Capricorn crashing through a stone wall.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Page 14 (Unnamed) *'Regulus Beam': Loke covers his hand in light and then releases the light in the form of a beam, which is fired towards his opponent.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 26 (Unnamed) *'Regulus Blast': Loke calls on Regulus for power while moving his arms in a circular motion, summoning forth his Magic Seal in front of him, from which a large Magical blast of light is shot towards the target. This spell is strong enough to clash with and hold its own against Wendy Marvell's Sky Dragon's Roar.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 100 (Unnamed) *'Regulus Gatling Impact': Similar to Regulus Punch, Loke repeatedly punches at his opponent(s), sending them flying from the impact whilst releasing brilliant beams of light.Fairy Tail Movie: Priestess of the Phoenix Ring Magic (指輪魔法 Yubiwa Mahō): Since Regulus is directly related to his Celestial Spirit's powers, Loke relies on standard Ring Magic while in human form. This Magic employs physical attacks which look like a less garish version of his signature melee Magic. *'Twister' (ツイスター Tsuisutā): Loke touches the Magic Ring he's wearing on one hand with the other hand, summoning forth his green Magic Seal. This prompts a powerful storm to strike the area around him, lifting targets and objects with great force and sending them flying in a circular motion. Strangely enough, while performing this spell, Loke's Magic Ring is placed on his left hand's index finger, instead of his right one, with him touching the ring with his right index and middle fingers.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 2 Secret Technique: Dried Plum Attack: A comedic "technique" used during the S-Class Trial. Loke consumes Umeboshi, and illuminates his head with his Regulus Magic. This technique was used to "torture" Wendy Marvell with his "suffering", due to her weakness being sour plums, as she revealed to Erza much earlier on in the series. Together with Gray, who also consumed Umeboshi, he was capable of performing a Double Dried Plum Attack, which affected Wendy even more. The technique's purpose was likely to defeat Wendy without physically harming her. Enhanced Durability: Being a combat Stellar Spirit, Loke claims to be able to "take his fair share of abuse", more than a normal, non-combat oriented Spirit. Befitting his role as a fighter and living up to his words, Loke has proven himself to be quite resilient in combat: he was capable of enduring a barrage of physical blows from Bickslow's dolls without much trouble,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Pages 11-13 and, during his fight with Capricorn, he was able to continue battling after first receiving a powerful blow to the abdomen from the mighty Spirit's knee, and then being slashed from side to side by San Jiao Shin's guan dao in that very same spot.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 223, Pages 15-17 Immense Endurance: Loke has demonstrated immense stamina: he was able to maintain his presence in the Human World for as long as three years,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 22 getting attuned to it after three exhausting months,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 15-17 without returning to the Celestial Spirit World once.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 19 This feat is made more formidable by the fact that just seven days are said to be enough to exhaust a non-combat oriented Spirit,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 9 and that an experienced Celestial Spirit Mage like Lucy was astonished after learning that a Spirit was able to survive for more than one year. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Loke is known as a "combat specialist",Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 6 with his expertise in martial arts being the main element of his fighting style. He excels at close combat with strong kicks and punches, and his strength and speed are so high that allow him to incapacitate foes through the use of hand-to-hand combat alone before they can react, without the need to cast any Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 71, Page 14 When he does employ his signature Magic Regulus, however, the power of Loke's melee attacks is boosted further, allowing him to make the most out of his physical attacks, which are enhanced to various degrees by light. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Loke cannot die,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 144, Page 7 unless he is somehow forced to stay in the Human World for too long without the chance to return to the Celestial Spirit World, something which would draw away his life force, and eventually kill him. Despite this, Loke managed to survive in the Human World for as long as three entire years, before eventually starting to vanish, and being granted access to the Celestial Spirit World again thanks to Lucy, in order for him to continue living.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 18-20 Telepathy: Loke is able to mentally communicate with his owner via his key.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 224 Equipment Magic Ring: Loke wears a simple ring adorning the index finger of his right hand. This jewel isn't rare, being simply a mass-produced ring with a Lacrima crystal embedded in it. However, while initially believed to be used to perform standard Ring Magic, the ring achieves its full, hidden potential only when Loke is in his Celestial Spirit form: in that state, the jewel acts as a medium for him to use his exclusive Regulus Magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 2, Pages 14-15 Relationships Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan After Lucy's first day at Fairy Academy, she is almost run over by a group of girls who are rushing towards Loke, who sparkles and beckons to his "angels".Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 9 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Loke appears as a student of Fairy Academy who is popular with the ladies.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan!, Page 10 Though many girls are interested in him, he constantly flirts with Lucy while claiming he'll come to her aid anytime.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Human Form: Loke appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock him through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Regulus Impact:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique Celestial Spirit Form: After reaching a specific level, Loke, in his Celestial Spirit form, appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock him through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild He has no element, and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Regulus Impact:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Shishikou Senpuu:' Cost 1 MP, Loke must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop, and it will only appear after his event quest with Lucy. *'Shishikouha:' Cost 3 MP, Loke must be at lv50 to purchase it in the shop, and it will only appear after his event quest with Lucy. *'Lion Brilliance:' Cost 4 MP, Loke must be at lv55 to purchase it in the shop, and it will only appear after his event quest with Lucy. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Loke is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. He is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Loke appears as a playable character in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen.Fairy Tail Gekitou! Madoushi Kessen Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Loke appears as a support character for Lucy in the DS Game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou Trivia *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Regulus Regulus] (Alpha Leonis), referenced in Loke's techniques Zenith of Regulus and Regulus Impact, is the brightest star in the constellation Leo. *The name "Loke" came from Loki, the Norse God of trickery.Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 2, Character Name Origin. Quotes *(To Lucy) "I don't have much time left." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 2 *(To Lucy) "Do you understand the sorrow of a star that cannot return to the heavens?" Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 31 *(To Lucy) "This is my sin. I'll die without complaint."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 72, Page 23 *(To Lucy) ''"Don't add to my sin!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 74, Page 6 *(To Karen) "''I'm a combat Spirit by nature, I'm strong enough to handle your tantrums. But if you do these horrible things to poor, little Aries again, I won't let you get away with it."Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 17 *(To Lucy) "This is the end, but I feel lucky to have met a great Celestial Spirit Mage like yourself. Thank you, Lucy." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 73, Page 20 *(To Natsu and Gray) "I'm afraid those days are long over, now that Lucy is my owner. When Lucy's in trouble, I'll gallantly show up. After all, I'm her knight in shining armor." Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Page 3 *(To Bickslow) "No matter the circumstances, hurting my owner, Lucy... Is something I cannot forgive." *(To Bickslow) "I met Lucy, and I have regained my true powers as a Spirit. No... I met Lucy and got even stronger. I'm not like those dolls you manipulate! Love makes Spirits stronger!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 115, Page 17 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Featured Article Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Fairy Tail members